Neko Neko, Meow Meow
by ShadowKyra
Summary: Things get weird in the Akatsuki base when itachi brings a little black cat back from a mission. The members start to fall victim to a strange sereies of events. Will this little demon furball bring the end of the Akatsuki? Rated for safety.


Inspiration from this story came from a random conversation with my friend about cats. The first thing i thought was 'Itachi likes cats'. The next thing I thought was 'what the hell?!' This is the result of not paying attention in school. Do not try this at home. It'll only get you bad grades.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because if I did I would have named it 'Akatsuki' XD

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

-----------------------------------------

**Neko Neko, Meow Meow**

_Chapter 1: The Devils arrival _

Uchiha Itachi, the person responsible for the Uchiha massacre. Cold, heartless and seemingly unfeeling, he didn't have much pity for anything. Yet when he walked through the door of the akatsuki hideout, what he got was looks of total bewilderment and surprise. It was probably because of the small black bundle of fur curled up in the folds of his midnight black cloak. Behind him his partner, Kisame, grimaced as the stares followed them all the way as they walked down the hallway where the akatsuki leader stood. He took one look at the thing and stared at him with an incredulous look on his face.

"You brought back a CAT?!" he asked in a loud disbelieving tone.

Itachi just stared at him coolly. "It's a black cat."

"So?"

"One. I like black. Two-"

By this time every Akatsuki member had gathered in the room. They crowded around the ex-konohagakure ninja to get a better look.

"Nice Kitty, Itachi-san, un." Deidara snickered. At that moment the cat looked up at him. Every person in the room recoiled. The creatures' eyes were blood red.

"And that's the other reason." Itachi finished. There was a slight pause. The feline's eyes were similar to the color of Itachi's with his Sharingan activated.

"And what do you plan on doing with it?" Pain asked, his eyebrows raised. Itachi stared at him for a moment as if it were obvious.

"Keep it, of course." He said. The Leader looked at him as if he were insane.

"Itachi...this is an organization of dangerous S-rank criminals who plan to take over the world...we do not keep pets." Pain said in a strangled voice.

"Why not?"

Silence from the other signaled victory for Itachi.

The Akatsuki leader sighed loudly in resignation. "Well I suppose there's no harm in keeping it...if it doesn't give any trouble." he said doubtfully.

"Heh, so whatcha gonna do with this fur ball huh?" Hidan said, leaning forward to stroke it. The cat's eyes seemed to spark at the movement. There was a flash of black and red and a moment later, Hidan was clutching his hand in pain.

"Son of a bitch!!! That thing bit me! It fucking bit me!" He yelled, lunging towards it. "That's it, that little piece of shit! It's fucking de-"

He didn't go on because Itachi already had a kunai to his throat. "Put even a scratch on it and I'll rip out all your internal organs and feed them to you. You won't die...but it will hurt. A lot."

There was total and complete silence.

---------------------------------------------

"I don't see why leader-sama had to give in to Itachi, un." Deidara said later that night, when he and his partner, Sasori, were in their room. "He could have just told him to throw that thing out, un."

"Probably." the red-head agreed lazily, not looking up from his work. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, carving at a piece of wood which was starting to resemble a head. It looked like the beginning of a new puppet. "I didn't expect Itachi to insist on keeping it though. I didn't take him for the type of person who liked cats."

Deidara looked at the piece of clay that he was fiddling with. "That thing's creepy, un." he with a slight shiver, recalling the look of its penetrating red eyes. It felt as if the cat could see through him, into his soul.

"It felt like it was trying to see into me, if you know what I mean, un." He looked down at the clay again, realizing that he had unconsciously molded it into something that resembled an eye. Hastily he squashed it back into a ball.

Sasori made a scathing noise, looking disgusted.

"Deidara, it's just a freaking cat. It can't read your mind even if it does have abnormally colored eyes. And NO it is NOT going to kill you in your sleep." he finished, accurately guessing the blonde's feelings.

Deidara winced at the last line and muttered something that sounded like, "Not my fault...don't have... such an asshole..., un."

Sasori put down the kunai he was using to carve the puppets features. "The real thing that confuses me is why Itachi of all people would bring it back." he said, finally laying down the head to admire his work with a satisfied smile.

Deidara shrugged to himself. Who really knew anything when it came to Itachi Uchiha? That guy was totally unreadable.

"Whatever." he said, finally getting tired of thinking so hard. He threw the clay aside and lay back on the bed, pulling the covers over himself. "I'm going to sleep, un." Sasori nodded absentmindedly, once again picking up the kunai, fully preoccupied with his work.

The blonde soon drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------

Itachi set the cat down on the floor next to its new makeshift sleeping place that was a basket with a bunch of bundled up cloth. The feline purred appreciatively, rubbing against Itachi's leg before jumping into its basket and curling up into a ball.

"It seems to have taken a liking to you, Itachi san." Kisame said, watching closely.

_'Although i can't say the same for everyone else.'_ The shark-man thought inwardly.

The cat looked so innocent lying there, snuggled up under the soft white cloth that served as a blanket. It breathed softly, occasionally letting out a gentle 'Rrrrrr...' the feline equivalent of a snore. Totally harmless. It was hard to believe that this cute little kitty had drawn blood. But Kisame knew better.

"Neko." Itachi said suddenly, interrupting Kisame's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"It's name. It will be named Neko." He said, kneeling down to gently stroke its black fur.

Kisame resisted the urge to laugh, deciding to humor his partner. "That's a nice name."

The cat had barely moved through out the entire conversation, but now out of the corner of his eye, Kisame noticed its face change ever so slightly. It could have been a trick of the light but he was sure that it wasn't. For a fraction of a second, he could have sworn, the cat had smirked.

---------------------------------------------

Deidara found himself wide awake, drenched in cold sweat. The band that held his ponytail had snapped, leaving his blonde hair in a tousled mess. What a nightmare. He'd spent at least half the night dreaming of a giant glowing eyeball chasing after him. The creepy thing was that it looked suspiciously catlike. Thank god he hadn't screamed and woken the entire base. Even if it was a terrible nightmare he didn't exactly want the rest of the akatsuki thinking he was scared of a teeny tiny kitty. It was hard enough keeping up a dangerous S-rank criminal image with his kind of looks.

He walked over to the bathroom shakily. He staggered towards the tap and turning it, splashing cold water over his face.

"Just a dream..." He muttered to himself. "Just a dream...a stupid dream..."

Did that cat really freak him out that much?

_'Nuh uh'_, he thought to himself, shaking his head. Now way was he gonna let some dumb feline scare him. In fact, first thing tomorrow, he would march right up to that fur ball and-

A sudden bang made Deidara jump. He poked his head out into the room.

"Sasori-no-danna?" he said, his voice coming out in a barely audible whisper. But the ex-Suna Nin was soundly asleep, albeit a little tossing, turning and muttering in his sleep. Deidara decided not to disturb him. Another softer thump echoed, this time it came unmistakably from outside. Soundlessly, he crept towards the door, peeking out of it into hallway. He looked both ways. Another Thump.

_'Left'_. He decided, turning that way. The thumping was now louder and accompanied with a new noise. A soft howling, like that of the wind on a stormy night. The blonde's heart was thumping now, pounding against his chest, threatening to burst at any moment. There was no explanation to his fear, just an indescribable feeling that something sinister nearby.

The thumping was much louder now. He was coming closer.

THUMP!

Deidara stood in front of a door. There was no mistake. The source of the sound came from behind here. He reached out to open it. His hand froze, inches from the knob.

_'What the hell are you scared of? Just open the damn door.' _

Grabbing the knob he wretched it open. He blinked. Inside there was nothing but an open window. It was raining outside and the branches of a tree were knocking against the walls. The ex-Iwa nin let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He shut the windows. Immediately, the entire room fell into silence.

_'See? You were scared for nothing.'_

The blonde laughed shakily at his own stupidity. Getting freaked out because of a stupid open window! It was just too funny. It-

A soft hissing sound broke through the sound of laughter. Deidara's face froze in mid-laugh. Shaking, he turned, praying that it wasn't what he thought.

There right behind him, perched on a chair was the cat, its eyes glowing red.

Deidara Yelped and took a step backwards, tripping and falling. The Cat hissed once again. But it was far from a catlike hiss. It sounded twisted and demonic, like nails scraping against a chalkboard. It screeched endlessly. Deidara put his hands over his ears to block out the sound. The window burst open again, letting in the raging wind. Papers, books and all sorts of objects began to fly around the room in a spiral, around the helpless blonde. Franticly, he tried to bat them away, failing his arms wildly.

The feline hissed demonically once more, baring its sharp pointed teeth that seemed much too big for a cat. The feline looked twice as big now and much more menacing.

"I'm sorry!" The blonde wailed. "I'm sorry thought you we're dumb and creepy! Leave me alone!"

The cat purred. Except it sounded more like a hideous demonic laugh. Deidara clasped his hands over his ears and shut his eyes.

'It's a dream, it's a dream, it's a dream.' He thought franticly trying to block out the sounds that...demon was making.

The cat bared his fangs once more and lunged at the blonde with its claws outstretched.

---------------------------------------------

Sasori was awoken by a soft thump. He opened his eyes, squinting as the sunlight streamed through the window directly at his face. He blinked, irritably flicking his hair out of his face. He sat up, expecting to see Deidara sleeping on the opposite his. Instead he found himself alone in the room with the last thing he'd expected.

It was Itachi's cat.

Sasori frowned at the cat as it stared up innocently at him with his crimson eyes. It meowed, its tail moving slowly back and forth.

"What?" Sasori snapped, feeling slightly stupid for talking to it.

The cat meowed again and gracefully jumped off the bed

Sasori's eyes followed the feline to the door, where it stopped and turned, meowing once more.

"You want me to follow you?" The puppet master muttered. "This'd better be good..."

The red-head followed the cat down the hallway, leading him to a room where it sat outside, pawing the ground impatiently.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. Carefully, he opened the door.

The inside was a complete mess. There were masses of papers, leaves and broken items everywhere. But that wasn't the biggest surprised.

The biggest surprised was Deidara curled up on the floor, half buried in junk. Sasori grabbed his partners hand and pulled him out of the pile. He was out cold. The puppet master stole a glance at the door, expecting to see the cat. It was gone.

Sasori shrugged and walked out of the door, shutting it behind him. The blonde would wake up himself. Somehow, Sasori had no desire to know what had happened. He was sure that it definitely wasn't something normal.

---------------------------------------------

Deidara is Neko-chan's first victim. Who will be the next? Can the others survive this deadly feline's wrath? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Neko Neko. Meow Meow!

**Review or Neko-chan will come for you!**

_Shadowkyra_


End file.
